Shoutmon (Fusion)
Shoutmon is one of the main characters in Digimon Xros Wars and its sequel Digimon Xros Wars: The Boy Hunters who Leap through Time. He is the founder of Taiki Kudou's Xros Heart army, and his goal is to become king of the Digital World with Taiki's help. After defeating DarknessBagramon and saving the Digital World, Shoutmon accomplished his goal. Shoutmon can DigiXros with other Digimon to reach stronger forms, and can digivolve normally as well. Appearance Shoutmon appears as a small, red dragon with blue eyes and a spiky mouth and a V-shaped forehead. He wears green headphones around his ears, and his joints appear to be held together by screws. After becoming Digimon King, Shoutmon's appearance goes through several aesthetic changes. As king, he appears to have undergone a small growth spurt and his body is no longer held together by bolts and screws. Rather, his chest plate, gauntlets, and boots have bonded completely with his body, which conveys his new kingly stature. With chips on both sides of his now elongated V-crest, Shoutmon exudes the battle experience of a seasoned veteran. He wears a yellow scarf around his neck and a belt around his waist also. More strikingly, his chest is thickly armored, and his shoulders are pointed. The claws on both his feet and hands appear slightly longer aswell. To top it off, he no longer wears headphones; instead, he sports ear-buds with a gleaming crown on each side. Description Shoutmon is a resident of the Village of Smiles, and seeks to become the Digimon King so that he can protect all of his friends in the Green Zone. He is a hardworking and friendly Digimon, but he is not as trusting as Taiki, and is often in disbelief when Taiki chooses to reach out a hand to those who were Xros Heart's enemies just a moment ago. He is also not very bright, and can sometimes get himself in trouble by reading the situation wrong. While Shoutmon has aspirations of becoming king, he takes it personal when those with the power to rule ultimately abuse their power for their own ends. In the past, he confronted DarkVolumon when he was accidentally brought to the Green Zone by a dimensional rift. The fight resulted with DarkVolumon losing his memories and being taken in by Shoutmon as Ballistamon. Shoutmon was heavily wounded during a battle against MadLeomon's Bagra Army forces, and calls out for help to anyone that can save him, saying "I'm going to die." Taiki, in the Real World, hears his Digimelody and rescues his dissipating form. Shoutmon saves Taiki and his friends from a van that was falling from the sky due to a digital anomaly, and in thanks, Taiki agrees to help the dying Digimon. Immediately afterward, a mysterious voice offers Taiki an X Loader, and when Taiki accepts, he, Shoutmon, and his friends Akari and Zenjirou are drawn into the Digital World. They appear in the Green Zone, right in the middle of MadLeomon's forces. Ballistamon and the Starmons, Shoutmon's allies, suddenly appear to rescue the kids, and Shoutmon himself pops out of the X Loader revitalized, and aids them. Taiki has Shoutmon and Ballistamon digixros into an incomplete form of Shoutmon X3, but they are unable to maintain the form, and Xros Out just as MadLeomon responds by absorbing his army to become Armed MadLeomon. Taiki digixroses Shoutmon again, this time to Shoutmon + Star Sword. Shoutmon + Star Sword reverts back to Shoutmon after defeating Armed MadLeomon, who reverts to MadLeomon and is dragged back to Bagra HQ by his superior, Tactimon. As the heroes celebrate their victory, Shoutmon informs Taiki that, because he has the ability to digixros his Digimon allies, he is a General, and claims that, with Taiki as his General, he will be able to become the Digimon King. Confused, the humans say that they don't know what Digimon are, and Shoutmon explains that they are in the Digital World. However, after learning that Taiki intends to return home, Shoutmon pulls out all the stops in order to prevent it. He says that he wants to become the Digimon King, but Taiki rejects this dream because he thinks that Shoutmon just wants it out of greed. He does come to the rescue to protect the humans when MadLeomon appears again with an Orochimon. MadLeomon merged with Orochimon into MadLeomon (Orochi Mode) and then analyzes that Shoutmon is fast but has no tactical ability, so he beats down both him and Ballistamon. Shoutmon then reveals that he wants to be the Digimon King to protect his village, so Taiki has no regrets in aiding him now. Taiki digixroses Shoutmon and Ballistamon to Shoutmon X2 who, with the help of Starmon and the Pickmons, defeats MadLeomon (Orochi Mode). Shortly afterward, Shoutmon starts a discussion on what to name their army, and what flag to use, but the discussion is interrupted by the Blue Flare General, Kiriha Aonuma, as well as the premature start of the "Day of Rising Ground", which causes giant bamboo shoots to erupt from the ground. After Shoutmon has a short battle with Kiriha and his "MailBirdramon + Golemon", MadLeomon reappears with several Apemon and a Pteramon. Shoutmon digixroses with Ballistamon to Shoutmon X2, but MadLeomon counters by absorbing the Apemon and becoming MadLeomon (Final Mode). Shoutmon X2 is overwhelmed, but Dorulumon appears to take revenge on MadLeomon for attacking his friend, Cutemon, and with the help of MadLeomon (Final Mode) being distracted by the sudden disappearance of the bamboo shoots, they force him to degenerate back to MadLeomon. However, he activates a self-destruct technique, which threatens to destroy the Village of Smiles. Remembering his dream, Taiki digixroses Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon to become Shoutmon X3, who tosses him into the sky and destroys him with his "Victorize Boomerang", causing him to detonate harmlessly. As the team celebrates, Taiki decides to name their army "Xros Heart", and use Shoutmon's face for their flag. At the same time, a golden crystal falls from the sky, and the Twilight General Nene Amano appears to inform them that it is a "Code Crown". After learning that obtaining the Code Crowns is necessary for his dream of becoming the Digimon King, Shoutmon implores Taiki to help him find them all. When Xros Heart arrives in the Island Zone, Shoutmon starts freaking out when he learns of all the DigiNowa trees on the Island. He then teaches his fan, ChibiKamemon, about being strong and brave. Shoutmon then helps the rest of Xros Heart defend the Island Zone against Neptunmon and the Mantaraymon fleet. During the fight with AncientVolcamon in the Magma Zone, when they realize the cave might collapse, Taiki gives up, causing Shoutmon to bug out. Taiki then seems to give AncientVolcamon his X Loader, which causes Shoutmon to freak out even more. Once Tactimon shows up and reveals Dorulumon's past life as a Bagra soldier, Shoutmon isn't pleased. He is then forced to retreat when Tactimon captures Dorulumon and Taiki. In the Lake Zone, Shoutmon keeps watch for Lilithmon and IceDevimon, when he spots Akari acting strange. He follows her, finding her talking to a "magic mirror," which is really a trick caused by Lillithmon, and accidentally breaks it. When she yells at him, he says it wasn't even a magic mirror. Akari then says she "hates the digital world." Shoutmon is later frozen by Daipenmon's Ice Wave. In the Sand Zone, Shoutmon helps protect Taiki when Baalmon begins his hunt, and then helps search for Taiki when Blastmon releases his Crystal Bullets. He is later brainwashed by Ebemon along with Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, and Deputymon, and attacks Taiki. Later he is cured, which is when Taiki commands Shoutmon to help him save Baalmon after he's poisoned by Lillithmon, surprising Shoutmon. After the Resurrection Pyramid is formed and Machinedramon attacks, Shoutmon is angered when Taiki refuses to create Shoutmon X4 because of Baalmon's healing process. But after hearing Taiki's touching speech, Shoutmon changes his mind about Baalmon, and returns to the battle. In the Heaven Zone, Shoutmon, Taiki, and Dondokomon are framed for breaking a symbolic statue and are sentenced to death. They attempt to escape, but are re-captured, causing the entire Xros Heart army to be sentenced alongside them. When Lucemon later betrays them, unleashing the Temple of Darkness and revealing his true form as Lucemon Chaos Mode, Shoutmon is paralyzed for a while until hearing about Lucemon Chaos Mode's plan to become President of the Heaven Zone only so he would obtain the Code Crown. This infuriates him so much that he is able to move again, and he attacks Lucemon Chaos Mode. Lucemon Chaos Mode takes Nene hostage before the Zone's dark powers transform him into Lucemon Shadowlord Mode, and Shoutmon, with the rest of Xros Heart, work with Sparrowmon to rescue her. Attacks * : Forms a ball of energy in the shape of an eighth note and throws it at the opponent. * Soul Crusher: Uses its mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within its chest, then bashes the opponent. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it will definitely inflict damage no matter the target. * Rowdy Rocker: Wields its mic as in bōjutsu. Other Forms OmegaShoutmon OmegaShoutmon is Shoutmon's digivolved form. In this form, Shoutmon is considerably more powerful than most of his normal DigiXrosed forms. Attacks *'Heavy Metal Vulcan': Converts the passion of his overflowing friendship into firepower, as a hail of shots that he fires from his chest as both an attack and an impregnable wall that keeps his opponents away from his comrades. *'Victorize Banking' * : Changes the passion of his courage into flames that surge in his fists, with which he strikes the opponent when at close range, and hurls when at a distance. *'Beat Slash': Changes his feet into blades by filling them with the passion of his fighting spirit, then uses them to kick and cut apart the opponent. *'Omega the Fusion': Draws the power of the Omega inForce from his whole body, concentrates it into an aura, then shoots it at the opponent, blowing away even the morale of those who witness it. DigiXros Forms Notes and References Category:Protagonists Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars Category:Undubbed